Various means have been used in the prior art to position a threaded work piece within a recess of a housing. The problem with most of the previous prior art combinations of gripping and torquing assembly tools has been the failure of these tools to provide self-alignment features which would prevent cross-threading while permitting the torquing tool to be used both in a manual and power assist mode that was suitable for production type operations.